The Begining of a New Kind of War
by perfectzero89
Summary: The Mobile trench Brigade gained another soldier and maybe a new way to combat the forces invading the earth


(Journal entry # 1

I have heard, The Mobile Trench Brigade has been moveing across the Pacific, pushing back the tubes. But, from what I hear Vladamir has created new Monovision's to combat Woodruff's Mobile Trenches. Thats when it happened, the first Mobile Brigade was taken out by a new Monovision, the actual name for the thing isn't known but the other soldiers that have fought it just call it Big Willie. Don't know were that name came from but im sure they have a good reason for it. I am to meet with Colonel Frank Woodruff on the U.S.S McKinley. I have heard that they do things a bit differently then what im use to, I am kinda excited to see what all is new with how Woodruff does things.  
Lieutenant Aiden Frost

Journal entry # 2

I have requested a transfer to Woodruff's squad on the U.S.S McKinley. I thought my experience on the battle field with the Monovision's would help in the fight to rid the world of this menace. The transfer went better then expected, my ship will arrive at port in a few hours. I can hear the seagulls chirping, we must be getting close i'm a little nervous and a bit excited. I'm to meet the members of my squad today, here's hoping all goes well. The old Karlson Mark II Mobil Trench has gotten me through a lot of hard times through the Pacific. I hope that I will be of some use to Woodruff and his group. This will be my last entry for a while, need to make my way up on deck for final docking preparations.

Lieutenant Aiden Frost)

Aiden closed his Journal as he placed it in his pack before slinging it over his shoulder. Once he was topside the seagulls flew over head through the hazy morning sky as the deck cranes clicked and grinned as they moved over towards a giant tarp covered mass as some of the crew began hooking the cargo hooks to it at the top. Aiden walked up to it placing his left hand onto an exposed hunk of steel.

"Well my old friend, we will be back into battle soon." Aiden said feeling the scratches and holes made from heavy gun fire, he slowly removed his hand as he reached up and removed his hat running his fingers through his short dark brown hair. "I hope Commander Woodruff likes the improvements I have made to his design."

"Hey! you ready to get this hunk of junk off my ship" A stern voice called out from behind him.

"Yes sir, its leaving today and it's not a hunk of junk. It's a piece of high-tech military equipment." Aiden replied as he looked off the Starboard side. Watching as the dock could clearly be seen through the early morning fog.

"Fine, just as long as it's not going to be on my ship any longer." The man said as he turned around and walked back up the flight of stairs to the Bridge.

Aiden let a light chuckle escape his lips as he walked over to the edge of the ship, watching as the ship slowly pulled into port. The sight of the U.S.S McKinley was an incredible sight to behold. It was a lot bigger then I had anticipated. Armored Trenches could be seen on either side of the ship, all but one bay was full and its loading ramp was lowered to the edge of the dock.

"I guess i should get my Mech onto the loading ramp." Aiden watched as the cranes lifted his Mech off of the ships deck onto to docks. He made his way down to were it was dropped off as the hooks unlatched returning back to its base. Aiden made his way under the tarp climbing up the back entering into the Mech. He pulled out his knife cutting a hole in the top of the tarp so he could see were he was going. Sitting in the command chair flipping some switches on as some small screens that looked like they were duck taped to the control board flickered on. Aiden pushed the big illuminated green button as the sound of gears grinding against one another echoed out as the Mech slowly rose up on its feet. Pushing forward on the controls it slowly began to move forward taking a few minutes to align its placement just barely fitting in between the loading arms, once in place the lift began to rise up, once it had finished it slide forward enough so a large steel plate could slide up so it wouldn't fall off.

The other three pilots on board the U.S.S McKinley were looking at my tarped up mass of steel as two of them walked up over to him.

"Hey! what kind of scrap heap do you have under there. Are you ashamed of having us having to look at it." The man as he crossed his arms staring at Aiden.

"That's a little harsh but I do have to ask, why did you cover it up." The women said glancing at his tarp covered Mech.

"Well, if you must know I covered it so the rain wouldn't ruin any of the exposed circuity and hardware. Also i was wanting to show Commander Woodruff the improvement i have made to his design." Aiden replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Improvements, what kind of improvements." The woman said as she looked at him curiously.

"Improvements like this." Aiden said flipping another switch as he slide his arms into two wired devices as the sound of hydrolic actuators echoed out. Something reached up under the tarp griping it, in a brief second the tarp was ripped off revealing a Humanoid like Machine. it looked like the other Mech's but his had human like arms and even the legs looked like they were more human like then the others.

"Oh my god, what is th- I mean what do you call that thing." The man said as he was confused and amazed at what he saw.

"Well, I like to think this is going to be the next generation of Mobile Fighting Units, I just call it a NEXT. For its name however, its name is GHOST." Aiden replied standing bringing his arm up saluting the two as the arm of his Mech saluted as well.


End file.
